Moral Gradient
by tyrsenian
Summary: It's easier than one might think to put a value on the life of an innocent person. In any case, innocence is relative. (New chapter up, and some minor changes to the first because I just can't leave well enough alone.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, uh, it's been a while. Now that this semester's done, though, I should have time to write more regularly. This is my first attempt at a longer, episode-style fic (more chapters will be coming), so any feedback would be much appreciated.**

 **Like seriously. Any. Positive reviews make me happy and want to keep writing, and criticism helps me improve as an author.**

* * *

The throng of concerned staffers came into view before the doors had finished opening. Elizabeth sighed, rearranged her facial features into an expression that might be construed as cheerful. "Ah, the early morning elevator ambush. What is it this time?"

Blake looked like he was deciding whether to apologize, but Jay cut in before he got the chance. "The prime minster of Kazakhstan is on the phone, ma'am. He says it's urgent."

Elizabeth stepped out of the elevator, motioned for her staff to follow as she headed toward her office. "It's not about that oil field, is it? I already told the foreign minister, I have no influence over the UN's Environmental Impact Assessment. And I wouldn't get involved if I did, even if American companies do stand to benefit."

Blake shrugged. "He wouldn't say. But he did not sound happy."

"Thanks for the warning." She stopped to pour herself a cup of coffee, taking a sip before making her way to the desk and picking up the phone. "Prime Minister Ibrayev, this is an unexpected pleasure."

* * *

When she came out of her office five minutes later, the Secretary's frustration was palpable. "Blake, get me the director of the CIA. Now."

"On it."

Elizabeth stalked back to her desk, and started to look over the day's itinerary as Blake dialed. Meetings, more meetings. An interview with some journalist. Nothing that couldn't be rescheduled if this thing went south. She looked up from the folder to find Blake in the doorway. "He's on the line."

She mouthed her thanks before picking up. "Good morning, Director Ellerman. Please tell me you don't have a spy in the Kazakhstani government."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is all un-beta'd, so if you notice mistakes or inconsistencies, or think something feels out-of-character, please let me know!**

* * *

Elizabeth practically heard the Director stiffen. "Who told you we did?"

"I just got off the phone with Prime Minister Ibrayev. A senior official in the Ministry of Energy was arrested last night on espionage charges." She paused. "Director, why the hell wasn't I informed of this operation?"

"With all due respect, ma'am, we didn't think that was necessary. We're running hundreds of operations as we speak—it would be a waste of both your time and mine to keep you up-to-date on every one of them."

"Well, the next time you decide to infiltrate a foreign government, I'd appreciate a heads-up. Oh, and I expect Peter Serikov's file on my desk within the hour." Elizabeth hung up without waiting for a reply.

"Change of plans," she called out to Blake. "We're having that staff meeting in twenty minutes."

The coffee was lukewarm by the second time she picked it up. Elizabeth took a tentative sip, shrugged, and drained the cup before turning on her monitor.

Ellerman must have been in a particularly generous mood, because Elizabeth opened her email to find half a dozen forwarded messages. She opened the first one and began to read.

* * *

"I don't get it," Daisy said as she took her place at the conference table. "Why would the US care _that_ much about Kazakhstan?"

Matt's response could be heard before he came into the room. "Oil. It's always about oil."

"And uranium. Kazakhstan is currently the world's leading uranium producer," Jay added. He hadn't yet looked up from his stack of papers.

Matt was about to say something else when the Secretary entered. "Good morning," she began. "As I'm sure all of you already know, we've got ourselves another hostage situation.

"Until yesterday, Peter Serikov was the chief of staff for the Minister of Energy. He has been arrested by the Kazakhstani government and accused of sharing classified information with the United States."

"Kazakhstan has a pro-Russian, quasi-democratic government with nuclear capabilities and a history of human rights violations," Matt interjected, "And they're surprised to find out we're keeping an eye on them?"

Daisy turned to face him. "Okay, but what's the Secretary supposed to say? 'Don't take it personally, we spy on all our allies'?"

"Surprisingly, Matt, the illusion of autonomy is valued by most world leaders." Nadine narrowed her eyes for a second before returning her attention to the Secretary. "I'm assuming Prime Minister Ibrayev is attempting use the situation as leverage?"

"That's correct. He suggested that the US acknowledge Kazakhstani sovereignty over the Lake Zaysan region as 'a sign of good faith,' which we obviously can't do."

As heads around the table nodded, Blake asked, "Am I the only person to whom that doesn't seem obvious?"

"The area became part of China after Kazakhstan signed a border treaty in the early nineties, but it traditionally belonged to the Russians," Nadine explained. "Ibrayev insists that his predecessor was coerced into signing the contract, and that Lake Zaysan rightfully belongs to Kazakhstan.

"Russia is the only other country that recognizes Kazakhstan's claim to the region, and we made a point of siding with China on the matter. A reversal of that stance now would look… suspicious."

"So Kazakhstan is willing to hand over an American spy for rights to a lake?"

The Secretary paused for a moment before answering. "Prime Minister Ibrayev is particularly concerned with the appearance of Kazakhstan as a strong and powerful nation. He interprets the cession of Lake Zaysan as a sign of weakness from a previous regime, and its re-acquisition is a key part of his current platform.

"Jay, I'd like you to look into alternative inducements. Find out what else Kazakhstan wants badly enough that they'd be willing to release Serikov."

Turning to Daisy, she continued, "News of Serikov's arrest will have already reached mainstream American and Kazakhstani media, but officially, he's facing corruption charges. There's no connection to the US so far, and I'd like to keep it that way."


End file.
